What love has made
by Tierra
Summary: Dawn/Connor and a little game of Strip Poker. What will the consuquences be and will she even live to tell anyone but Connor and Buffy about it.
1. Strip Poker

Okay people first of all I would like to say that this is a Dawn/Connor fiction and it is rated strong R. Now I know it has sex in it and I know it's a little graphic but if you have ever watched an R rated movie you would understand that they do have a little sex in them. Especially 8 mile. Okay so if you can't take a little sex then don't read it because it has sex in it. If you want to read it it is here and you are welcomed to e-mail me at tierra112008@yahoo.com I hope you like the fic and if you don't well then don't read it anymore.  
Chapter 1 "Poker"  
  
Dawn pulled his picture from under her bed and smiled. Connor watched her as she smiled and rubbed her fingers over the paper. He saw a tear streak her face as the smile faded from her elegant face. "I wish I could see you, Connor. It's been 3 months, and I won't see you for 2 more." She whimpered placing a gentle kiss on the picture.  
  
"Shh baby." He whispered hurrying to her side.  
  
Her face brightened and she ran her hands through his hair and pulling his face to hers. "How are you here Connor?" She asked as she pulled her lips from his automatically feeling cold from the loss of his touch.  
  
"I stole dad's car keys and drove down to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to come." The miracle child replied placing a soft kiss on her neck.  
  
"Umm that feels nice. Your ah dad is going to ah tear you ah apart." She gasped as he began to lick at the tender flesh of her neck.  
  
"I don't mind." He whimpered as she leaned toward him.  
  
"We ah better stop." Dawn breathed kissing him one last time. "Buffy's in the next room."  
  
"Well that's okay. I want the first time to be perfect." The miracle child responded as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Connor?! How are you here? Is Angel here?" Buffy asked as a look of shock spread across her features.  
  
"No. Dad doesn't know I'm here." He replied lowering his gaze from her eyes.  
  
"Call him, right now!" She ordered picking up her sister's phone and handing it to Connor. "I'm gonna be out with Spike so you guys enjoy yourselves. And don't so anything I wouldn't allow you to do." She said with a smile.  
  
Buffy had always liked Connor. She thought he was good for her sister. If he was Spike's brother he had to be good for her. Spike was good for Dawn so Connor had to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Dawn you wanna play a game while I'm here. How about a little Poker?" He asked with a sly smile.  
  
"I don't have any money so we'll have to play strip Poker." She replied with an evil grin of her own. The idea of seeing him minus some clothes fascinating her to no end.  
  
"I'm game." He replied picking the deck of cards up from the top of the stand.  
  
"I've got a King. A man's card." Connor replied turning the card so she could see it.  
  
"3 tens. Shirt please." She said making him pull the shirt from his muscular chest. The muscles there tensed and flexed from the cool air and the stare he was getting from his girlfriend.  
  
In a matter of only 36 minutes the only articles of clothing they has left were Connor's pants which had no boxers under them and Dawn's shirt and undergarments. Connor held up his next card and Dawn felt the lump in her throat grow larger and she smiled wickedly. "I win. You lose. Pants please."  
  
"Lettme see." He ordered  
  
"No there mine! Now pants please!" She ordered her skin flushing a brilliant red.  
  
He lunged for them and landed on top of Dawn with a smile. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate demanding kiss. She felt emotions floating in her body as he lifted her shirt from her form. She gasped and he kissed her again. She struggled with the button of his jeans and they wouldn't come loose. "I'll get these. You get the bra." He ordered pulling the last piece of his clothing from his body.  
  
She felt her heart jump and her breath catch in her throat. He smiled and began to kiss her exposed flesh. She began to squirm under him and he pinned her body under his as they kissed and let their hands roam.  
  
She felt her underwear slide down her legs and she put her legs around his waste. "Dawn are you sure?" He asked knowing that if he didn't ask now he wouldn't be able to stop. " I want you to think it's perfect."  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She whispered as she laid flat on the ground. "And Connor anything with you is perfect."  
  
He slid into her wetness and she screamed out his name as pain washed over her body. "Dawnie are you okay?" He asked wordily.  
  
"Fine now. Please don't stop." She begged as the pain turned into ecstasy.  
  
He thrust into her a couple of times before the thrusts turned into slamming and then Dawn screamed out his name. He thrust into her a couple more times until he spilled his seed inside of her.  
  
Dawn collapsed onto his chest and Connor wrapped his arms around her form as she recuperated. "I love you Dawn." He whimpered almost as if it was only her that needed to hear those soft gentle words that he has never spoken before in his life.  
  
"I love you too Connor." She whispered kissing his muscular chest. "I guess we both lost." She smiled looking at their clothes slung across the floor.  
  
"Dawn what if Buffy comes home and sees us like this?" He asked running hands through her hair.  
  
"Well she's at Spike's so I don't think she will catch us because she never comes home when she goes to see him. They rock each other all night." She said wickedly.  
  
"Well then they can't say anything is they find out." He replied kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"They could and chances are if they find out they will kill us but I'm not telling them and neither are you! Promise me you won't tell them a thing Connor! I love you but I just don't think I'm ready for them to know that we slept together. I think we should keep this little secret to ourselves. And we will keep it a secret right Connor?" Dawn asked wordily.  
  
" Yes Dawn I promise. I will say nothing about us sleeping together, but we have to tell them eventually, you know that." The miracle child replied leaning himself on his elbow so he could see her eyes. Her eyes were smiling along with the rest of her form.  
  
"I love the way you talk to me Connor. You are just so sexy and your voice, it's just perfect." Dawn whispered kissing his lips lightly.  
  
"Dawn thank-you."  
  
"For what?" She asked looking at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"For letting me show you how much I love you." He replied softly kissing her lips gently almost as if he would touch her forcefully she would break. "I love you so much." She replied laying her head on his warm chest. A feeling of contentment washing over her in waves.  
  
"I love you too." Connor replied curling his arms around the love of his life. 


	2. Summer's End

Chapter 2 "Summer's End"  
  
* The last day of summer. He has been here all summer and now we get ripped apart. I'll miss him so much. * "Connor what time is it?" Dawn asked as she rolled over to face the miracle child. Her arms encircling her making her feel safe and warm.  
  
"It's only 9o'clock. Just lay there and rest. Let me hold you for a while longer." Connor begged as he kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Connor do you want to go back to LA?" She asked cupping his face in her hands. Her fingers running up and down his skin.  
  
"No but I have to. Dad was reluctant to let me stay here the summer and I already asked if I could stay even a week more and he just growled and hung up the phone."  
  
"Guys! I'm home!" Buffy called walking up the stairs making both teenagers run for their clothes Buffy opened the door to find them setting on the bed talking. "So what's you two talkin about?"  
  
"Nothin we were just talking about the summer and how we don't want it to end." Dawn replied sighing mentally that she didn't come in a second earlier.  
  
"Well I'll leave you alone. I know how hard good-byes are. Trust me they're hard." She replied walking out of her sister's room.  
  
"Shh! That was so close!" Exclaimed Connor as he sighed deeply as relief washed over him.  
  
"Tell me about it! I thought she was going to catch us for sure. She came in and I thought she would see right through me." She whispered falling into his lap playfully.  
  
He flipped her until she was under him taking her lips in his. They kissed passionately as Connor ran his hands over the small of her back. "Dawn maybe we can come see each other during the weekends or something. I mean we can't stay apart all that long." Connor said pulling away from the lips of his lover.  
  
"You're right. We can just take turns stealing our friends cars." She added playfully.  
  
"All right Summers you're going to pay for that." He growled pinning her down to the bed.  
  
"Hey Connor, do you think we'll ever get to share a summer together again?" Dawn said as tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"Please Baby don't cry. Sure we will." He said as he put a hand over hers lovingly. * Something has to be wrong. The last few days she has been so emotional *  
  
"I just don't want this summer to end. I don't wanna spend a night alone. I wanna be in your arms not alone in my bed." She choked as the tears started flowing from her blue eyes.  
  
"Dawn listen to me. Okay?" He said causing her to nod in response. "I promise I'll call every day and come down every time I can. You can spend the entire day in my arms if it will make you feel better." He replied pulling her against his muscular chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dawn wake up." Connor ordered pushing the hair out of her face.  
  
/ Hey! Come on Dawnie smile. / Connor begged pulling his camera from his bag.  
  
/ I don't wanna get my picture taken Connor! I hate pictures! / She protested pushing the camera down to his side.  
  
/ How about if I get in the picture with you? Would that change your mind? / He asked taking the camera from her reach. / Come on! I have a whole role of film and I intend to take ever picture of you. Now smile or I'll make you smile. / He threatened  
  
/ Fine one picture but no more! / She replied smiling softly  
  
/ Don't say I didn't warn you. / Connor replied reaching over and tickling her. She started laughing hysterically and fidgeting. He released her long enough to take the picture he wanted.  
  
/ That wasn't fare at all! I should be mad at you! I think I am mad at you. /  
  
/ Wanna me to kiss you all over and make it better? /  
  
/ Yea. But are you sure you have the courage to let me take you for another ride? /  
  
/ If you promise to be gentle. /  
  
/ Not a chance. / She replied kissing his lips harshly. Connor smiled to himself and snapped another picture. Dawn smiled and hit him on the head playfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Connor! Angel's here to pick you up!" Buffy yelled up the stairs as she saw Angel's car pull into the driveway.  
  
"Connor." Dawn whispered as he pulled himself off the bed then offered her a hand.  
  
"I'll be okay baby. I promise." HE whispered pulling her into his masculine arms.  
  
"I love you Connor." She whispered knowing that would be the last chance she would be able to say it to his face for a while.  
  
"I love you too." He replied taking her hand in his and leading her out of the room.  
  
"Connor my boy." Angel said as he walked over to him and took his bags from him. "Enjoy not calling?"  
  
"Loved it." He replied squeezing Dawn's hand for support.  
  
"Well say good-bye and come on. LA is a long way away." He responded smiling at the oldest Summers woman.  
  
"Good-bye Dawn." HE whispered placing a gentle kiss on her lips making her blush. "Bye Buffy."  
  
"Good-bye Connor." Dawn replied as she released his hand from hers. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." He whispered softly. 


	3. Becoming

Chapter 3"Becoming."  
  
Dawn smiled and Connor kissed the flesh at her neck again making her giggle and squirm. "You like it like that?" The miracle child asked in a seductive voice. "You want more?"  
  
"Yes. I want all of you Connor, all of you, but I wanna play with you a little more first." She breathed rolling over so that he was on the bottom. She pulled his shirt over his arms and licked the soft flesh there making him press up against her touch. She smiled at her work and slid down his body pulling his pants down his legs. She giggled at the sight and ran her body back up his.  
  
"Dawn now that's no fare. I get to tease you now." He wined playfully stripping her and then plunging a finger into her hot core.  
  
"Connor!" She breathed want shinning all over her face. "Take me, I need you."  
  
He smiled and took her lips in between his biting at the soft flesh. She arched up against him making him gasp in pleasure.  
  
He plunged into her and they both gasped out with ecstasy. He thrust into her slowly at first then harder until he was pulling all the way out and slamming back into her. Dawn met each of his thrusts with one of equal force. Lips and tongues dueling sweat dripping off their faces and bodies. Dawn arched up against him and bit at the flesh of his neck making him moan in pleasure.  
  
"Like this?" He asked as he thrust into her.  
  
"Harder!" She ordered biting down on his neck making a little drop of blood come from the wound. She smiled and licked it off and ten sticking her tongue back into his mouth the taste of his blood lingering on her breath.  
  
He thrust into her one more time before spilling his seed into her depths. "You bit me." He wined as he fell back onto the bed.  
  
"You taste really good. I just wandered if the inside tasted as good as the outside." She replied with a sly smile.  
  
"I really like that attitude." He whispered running his fingers through his lovers hair. * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dawn you need to wake up I've got something for you." Connor whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"What is it?" She asked forcing her eyes open. She gasped as she saw the candles that surrounded the room and the tray of dinner that lay at the foot of her bed. "Connor it's beautiful! I love it." She exclaimed pulling his lips down onto hers.  
  
"Well I thought you would like it. I hope it tastes better than it look though." He said lowering his head a little allowing his shaggy hair to fall around his face.  
  
"It looks great." Dawn whispered pulling her lover's head close to her. "I love it." She responded running a finger through his hair.  
  
Connor smiled and pulled her closer to him, his eyes shining like a Jungle Cat. Lust coming off the teenager in waves. "Well then I better let you eat it before I decide I want to eat you."  
  
"You sick sick sexy man that I love so much." Dawn said with a smile as Connor left the room. 


	4. Realization

Chapter 4 "Realization"  
  
Dawn sat back on the bed with the calendar and sighed. She looked at the dates again and silently cursed at herself for being so stupid. She hadn't had her womanlies since the middle of summer and that was almost four months ago. She hadn't had it since the first night her and her lover Connor had been together. Then it hit her and she slumped against the bed and whimpered a soft plea to god that it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
The phone rang causing Dawn to jump and then lunge for the phone. She waited a second knowing who it was before picking up the phone. "Hello." She said her voice wavering.  
  
"Hi baby. I thought I would call you since I couldn't get you outta my mind." Connor said seductively.  
  
"Well I have been thinking a lot lately too."  
  
"What about?" He asked noticing the tone in her voice and his voice changed to a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a lot had been on my mind." She lied as a tar slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Dawn tell me what's going on! Are you cheating on me?!" He asked panic rising in his voice causing Angel to stop at the door to watch and listen to what his son was saying to his girlfriend.  
  
"NO! That isn't it at all! I promise Connor! I would never ever do that to you!" Dawn screamed and Buffy started to walk toward her sister's room.  
  
"Then what the hell is it!!?" Connor yelled unable to control his anger. Angel just sighed a little and rested his weight against the doorframe.  
  
"Okay if you are dying to know! I think I am pregnant!" She yelled causing Buffy to stop walking and look at her sister whom didn't even notice she was in the room. "And you are the father!" "You're pregnant! With my baby?!" Connor asked in a panicky tone but none the less a happy one. Angel just stopped and went over to Connor who looked at his father in fear.  
  
Angel took the phone and started to hang it up. Then he heard Buffy. "Buffy we will be there as soon as I can get us there." Angel said in a mad tone.  
  
Buffy just hung up the phone and glared at Dawn. "How the HELL did this happen Dawn? I thought you were more responsible than this!"  
  
"More responsible than what?" Spike asked as he walked into the house causing Dawn to hide her face in her shaking hands.  
  
"Dawn thinks she is pregnant, with Connor's baby. Listen and tell us if it is true." Buffy ordered  
  
Spike closed his eyes and concentrated and he heard the sound of Dawn's heart and then he hears the soft beating of a second heart. "She is about four months I would wager." He replied a look of disappointment spreading across his features.  
  
Dawn felt her heart rip and then tears started to flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I swear Spike I never meant for this to happen."  
  
Spike just nodded and sat down in the chair beside Buffy. " I know Nibblet but these things happen when you make a stupid mistake."  
  
"Spike is right Dawn! You slept with that thing and now you will have this child and you might never live the life you wanted."  
  
"Well I have only lived as a human for a little over a year so what does it matter? We all have to handle things we don't want. For example Spike had to live with the fact he will live after the rest of us leave this world. You have to live with the fact that you will never live a long life and well me I have to live with a child that will have the best father in the whole god damned world and with a mother that WILL love her!" Dawn screamed making Buffy give her an awful look.  
  
"Pidgin you don't know that. He might want nothing to do with the baby." Spike said softly trying to keep himself from storming out the door and killing his kinda brother. Well through Angel they were like half brothers.  
  
"He will! Connor loves me and he has told me as much!"  
  
"Yea when you were most likely screaming each others name and going give me more harder oh god Connor make it harder!" Buffy screamed making Dawn lunge at her sister furiously.  
  
Spike grabbed her and pushed her back into the chair she was setting in and making Buffy stay where she was.  
Connor watched Angel grip the steering wheel so hard his fingers turn white. Cordelia gave him a gentle pat on the back and Angel released the steering wheel.  
  
"Angel it'll be okay. This was his decision and the thing he needs mostly right now is love and I don't think he knows that you love him right now. He is scared Angel and he doesn't need you to turn your back on him." Cordelia whispered in her lover's ear. They had attached his soul to Cordelia and that made it so they could be together but he couldn't be with anybody else.  
  
"I do love you Connor, I just don't know why you would be so stupid." Angel replied softly giving Connor a gentle look.  
  
"I know." He replied very very softly.  
  
Dawn heard the doorbell ring and she bounded for it and opened it and saw Angel. Connor pushed past his father and pulled his lover into his strong arms as she began to cry and pull him closer. "Shh baby I'm here now. I promise you I won't leave you." Connor promised as he rubbed her back gently.  
  
TBC ........ Well I hope you liked this chapter as well as the others. I wrote it with all your comments in mind trying to make it better. I think I am starting to really get into this story. It is fun to write and at least I can stand writing it. Well if you have any suggestions I am open. Please no flames but anything that you thought about it I would love to hear even id that includes flames.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	5. Falling into Innevitability

Chapter 4 "Falling into Inevitability"  
  
Dawn pulled at Connor trying to get her lover closer to her than he already was. She felt sobs rack through her body and she could only cry and feel like screaming. She had no idea what to do she was only 15 and a couple of weeks and he was barely 16. They were so young and yet they were gonna have a child.  
  
"Dawnie look at me." Connor ordered pulling her chin up exposing her reddened eyes and flushed cheeks. "I love you Dawn I know we can get through this."  
  
"I'm so scared Connor!" Dawn screamed as Connor pulled her over to the couch and into his lap. He stroked her back gently and kissed her hair softly and with love.  
  
"I know baby, I know." He responded as he noticed all the eyes watching them with sympathy in some of the eyes hate in the others, and some with broken trust. He swallowed his fear and pulled his lover closer to his chest.  
  
Buffy felt a tear slip down her cheek and she motioned the adults out of the room to allow the two teenagers time to themselves. She knew the mixed emotions in their hearts as well as in their minds.  
  
"Baby their gone. Talk to me." Connor ordered with love radiating from him. He knew the road before them would be tough but she knew it would be worth the pain that would come.  
  
"Connor I don't know what to do. They are so mad at us and I can't stand it! I want to be with you and the baby but I don't know what to do. I wish Spike got Buffy pregnant just so they would know how hard this is!" The youngest Summer's woman wished.  
  
"Wish granted." Halfrek said as she appeared and disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Dawn screamed as she noticed what she had done.  
  
TBC.. I hope you like it. I am really sorry it is so short but I got writing and then I just came up with the idea and I thought it would be a good place to end because I will get a lot of people wanting to know what happens. I am telling you now though if I don't get more reviews than I have been getting I will quit writing and I really don't want to do that. I have reviewers on my other stories but hardly any on this one and I could make more chapters on the other ones if I didn't write this one but I wanted to write this one. Okay review and I will keep writing, don't and I won't.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	6. Wishing

Chapter 6 "Wishing"  
  
Connor's eyes flew open and he tried to comprehend what had just occurred. He looked at his lover and saw she had begun to cry again but this time there was nothing in the world he could do.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and pulled him up the stairs with force.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?" Angel asked giving his ex a weird look.  
  
"Spike and I need to talk. Take Cordelia out on the back porch and you two decide what you think a reasonable action would be.  
  
"Okay Buffy but I think you are acting a little weird." The vampire replied opening the door for Cordelia.  
  
/*/*/*/ Up stairs in Buffy's bedroom  
  
"Slayer what do you need to tell me that Peaches can't hear?" Spike asked giving her a curious look.  
  
"Not what I need to tell you but what I need to show you." The slayer replied pushing her lover onto the bed.  
  
Her lips darted out and ran up his neck causing a moan to escape his lips. She straddled his waist and started to pull his shirt from his muscular chest. Exposing the new flesh she licked every inch of it before pulling the red halter top from her body. Her breasts fell and Spike took one of the nipples into his mouth sucking and occasionally biting it. She felt the area between her legs grow hot and wet. A moan escaped her lips and Spike bite the flesh sending another wave of pleasure crashing through her body.  
  
He released the nipple and took the other into his mouth doing the same thing to it as the other. Buffy felt an orgasm course through her body making her moan and scream his name into the pillow beside her. She felt her body regain its will and she moved down his body unzipping his zipper and sliding his pants from his body. She gasped as she saw how hard her cries of pleasure had made him. Taking his equipment in her hand she began to rub until he was on the edge and then she released him.  
  
"Not yet." She whispered in a husky tone.  
  
He flipped her under him and he pulled her shorts from her legs leaving the silk panties there. The material was soaked with fluids and he pulled them from her body looking at her with want in his eyes.  
  
She flipped him so she was back on top and she got up from the bed getting chains and a blind fold from the closet. After tying him down and covering his eyes she walked over him standing over his Dick. With one swift movement she slammed down on him taking him into her all at once. Cries of pleasure and ecstasy escaped their mouths.  
  
She reared up pulling him from her depths and then slammed down again making his purple Dick harden. She slid her hand down his leg and slipped a finger inside her depths and rubbed his Dick making him buckle and push farther in her depths. She moaned his name and rocked back and forth on him making him whisper encouragements at her.  
  
She felt him come closer to the edge as she was and she pulled him from her depths and slammed down on him one last time causing them both to come. His balls tightened and he released his seed into her depths.  
  
*/*/***** After the bedroom  
  
"Buffy if they asked what we talked about what are we gonna say?" The vampire asked grabbing her ass and squeezing it.  
  
"We will tell them that we think Connor should stay here until the couple decides what they want to do." Buffy replied turning and grabbing him.  
  
TBC . Well I hope you liked the chapter and want to read more but I won't write any more if I don't get more reviews than I have been getting.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstong 


	7. My Decision

Chapter 7 "My Decision"  
  
Connor and Dawn jumped up and down with joy holding each other in their arms and just being glad that they were able to stay together. "Dawn I love you." Connor whispered as he put his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
"You know I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't take this shit from everyone for you. I love you too." She finally whispered.  
  
"Well that is good to know considering the fact that the fact that the two of you are going to be parents in a matter of months." Spike spat as he walked into the room silently.  
  
"Shut the whole in your face you blood sucking."  
  
"Blood sucking what?" The vampire asked getting really close to the boy's face and flashing his yellow eyes.  
  
"Bastard." Connor filled in as he stood up to the vampire.  
  
Spike growled in fury and went to strike at the boy but was stopped by Dawn who stood in front of him.  
  
"Nibblet get outta my way!"  
  
"No Spike! I won't let you hurt him!" The teenage girl screamed as she smacked Spike across the face.  
  
"Dawn you and your lover can get outta my house!" Buffy screamed at her sister.  
  
"You don't mean that." Dawn whimpered.  
  
"I do Dawn and you have five minutes to pack your bags before I throw them away."  
  
TBC. Sorry so late and so short. If I get more reviews it wouldn't have happened and if I get more reviews it won't happen for the next chapter. And by the way if there isn't at least 7 reviews on this chapter I will quit writing this fic all together and I have been thinking about doing that for a long time now so please don't make me go through with this. I want to write a Harry Potter story so I might just quite anyway.  
  
Faith 


End file.
